First Time For Everything
by Chained2me03
Summary: Well, to me it’s Drama. But I dunno about you out there. Main summary: Sakura had a fight with her Dad…


C20: Yuppie!  
  
Sakura: I'm disclaimer, so...   
  
Perfect: Simple Plan  
  
Card Captor Sakura: CLAMP  
  
First Time For Everything: C20 [a.k.a. or b.k.a. (Before known as) Chained2me03]  
  
Tomoyo: I'm summary, so...  
  
Sakura had a fight with her Dad...  
  
Eriol: I'm warnings...  
  
Warning! Almost all speech!!!  
  
Syaoran: I'm apologies but this' the first chapter so I shouldn't be here yet...  
  
EMPTY  
  
First Time For Everything  
  
Chapter 1- Perfect  
  
"Sakura Kinimoto!" Dad shouted seriously. This began to become usual these days. What did I do? I never did anything to make him mad in my whole life! Or maybe because Dad's engaged to someone else and is going to marry again soon? I never wanted Dad to marry another woman. After my 17th birthday, Dad met this woman, named Sayo Kobayashi, and fell in love. After that day, I never saw Mom's pictures on the kitchen table, or anywhere neither inside nor outside the house. It was all Sayo's. Touya was already 24 years old and was already old enough to live on his own. Tomoyo was a clothes designer. Any clothes you want! Wedding, normal dresses, normal clothes, or uniforms! Her Mom was in the U.S.A, so she was alone but Eriol came back and became her Fiancée. Syaoran also came back and tried to look for an apartment, but couldn't find any so, Tomoyo invited him to her house or mansion since there was only 2 of them living there including the guards, and maids.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What happened?! Your mischief has gone too far!"  
  
I walked into the living room seeing Sayo soaking wet. Oh, did I also tell you, whenever Dad and Sayo sees each other, I become mischievous, so they could break up and so Dad would remember Mom. But the harder I try for the both of them, the closer they get, and the farther our relationship lasts... All I wanted was to let Dad remember Mom. Why is that too hard to ask?!  
  
"What will you say to her?!"  
  
Everytime I do something mischievous, I always have to say sorry to her but this time, this time! It won't happen!  
  
"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!!!!!!!! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO REMEMBER MOM AND PUT HER PICTURES BACK IN THE KITCHEN AND MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!! But you took them all away!!!!!!! I WOULDN'T CARE IF YOUR GONNA MARRY SOMEONE ELSE, BUT AT LEAST REMEMBER MOM!!!!!!!!!! You were lucky you met Mom! When I was born, I never met her!!!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I shut upped with a gasp of fear and shock... Dad never shouts at me like that! I ran to the door crying and slammed the door.  
  
'Why is SHE so important to him more than I am now?! Their relationship is getting stronger! I can't even see him smile at me anymore! The only time I could see him smile, is if SHE's there.' I stopped at the swings and started to look at it, and remembered when Dad pushes me in the swings...  
  
It was late when I came back home. Sayo was cooking dinner, and Dad was sitting on the sofa watching t.v. furiously. I tiptoed, at least I tried to, upstairs but...  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!"  
  
He began to shout. I stopped and turned to him ready to shout my reply.  
  
"I'm going to my room! That's what you always do, send me to my room! So you don't need to shout anymore, I'm going up."  
  
"Not this time! You're going to the mall with us tomorrow, and that's it! No more complains!"  
  
"That's what you wanted to talk about?! You only wanted me to go to the mall with you?! Sheesh!"  
  
I stomped up and again, slammed the door. Sayo was walking to my Dad who still hasn't calmed down until she was beside him. I was the one who calmed him before! But now it was her!  
  
~ Next Day ~  
  
"She's late!"  
  
I ran to Dad and Sayo late. I never cared. I remembered but I never wanted to come. I wanted to run away but then turned back. I don't want to loose yet. No. Not yet!  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU?!?!?!?!"  
  
"I just forgot okay?!"  
  
I shouted back. He slapped me on the face and I fell. He turned and Sayo was only watching.  
  
~ Hey Dad look at me, think back and talk to me, did I broke according to plan ~  
  
"How and why did I get such an idiot and rude kid?!"  
  
"Well, excuse me, So-Called-Father!!! First of all I forgot! Besides, I never knew the time! You already left and then that's when I noticed what time I should go! Then I got late! Second of all, why did I get a father like you?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
~ And did you think I've wasted my time doing things I wanna do but it hurts when you disapprove all along ~  
  
"You always do what you want, and never spent time with me nor your brother!"  
  
"I do!! You were the one who never spent time with us!!! You were always in school, or with Sayo!!!"  
  
~ And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud, I'm never gonna be good enough for you, can't tell that I'm alright And you can't change me ~  
  
Then I just found myself on the floor, and my mouth bleeding. Someone helped me stand up and I asked him or her to get away and stay away because he or she might just get hurt, and he or she stepped back. I could see that lots of people was watching. I wiped the blood off my mouth, and tears off my eyes away. Then, in the middle of the first row of the crowd, I saw Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo was crying already. The person who was Sayo... Touya was also there, with Yukito. My sight was starting to blur.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito, Touya and even Sayo shouted.  
  
"Dad, all I ever wanted was to make you proud, I try so hard, and you, my own father, says that I do anything I wanna do?! You can never change me back to who I was before anymore because I can never be back in your heart, and I'm never gonna be good enough for you!!!"  
  
~ 'Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect, now it's just too late, and we can't go back, I'm sorry I can't be perfect ~  
  
I stomped off and noticed that someone was following me, but kept on hiding, so I didn't mind... yet.  
  
'We lost it. I thought we had fun before she came. We don't have a time machine, so I can't go back in time to repeat the past. Why can't he just remember Mom?! I'm such an idiot! I can't be perfect, so I'm sorry... I just can't be perfect.'  
  
~ I try not to think, about the pain I feel inside, but you know you used to be my hero ~  
  
I went out the mall, took my bicycle, and biked for it. It hurts. The thing inside is in pain. My Dad isn't human anymore. He's become a demon.  
  
'Where was the Dad I loved? Where was the Dad who cared for me, Touya and Mom? Where was the Dad who always smiles? Where was the Dad who was my hero? Where was the Dad who loves me?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!'  
  
~ All those days you spent with me, now seems so far away and it feels like you don't care anymore ~  
  
I stopped at Penguin Park. I sat on the swings and began to swing. It began to thunder and I heard footsteps running. I saw Dad running to Penguin Park looking for me. But I hid. I could never forgive him. Even though he is my own Dad. I miss the days he makes me laugh. Miss the days he says he would never pick anyone else. But what now? What's happening? I thought it was Dad but it was Syaoran...  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!"  
  
He ran to me and gave me his umbrella. At least one person still cares for me... only one...  
  
"Syaoran... Dad doesn't care anymore... I can tell!"  
  
"Sakura... stop being childish and act like a teenager! I know... I've been saying the same thing. I didn't believe at first until I saw him punch you."  
  
'Syaoran... please take care of Sakura.'  
  
~ And now I try hard to make it, I just wanna make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you, I can't stand another fight, and nothing's alright ~  
  
I went home late again. But no one was there. I had a slight fever so I laid down the sofa and heard someone unlocking the door. I hoped it was Tomoyo, or Touya. But it was,  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"WHERE IN HECK DID YOU GO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Didn't I tell you not to go away and you're going with us?!"  
  
"YOU NEVER CARED ANYWAY!!!!!!! SO WHAT'S THE POINT ON GOING?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHAT'S THE GODDAMN POINT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
[If reading that part aloud please say this Prayer: Dear God, I'm sorry for breaking the Third commandment of Thou shall not use the name of the Lord God in Vain. Amen. ^^;]  
  
"YOU SHUT THE HECK UP!!!!!! You don't shout at me like that!"  
  
"I can do the heck I want!!! I'm 17, Dad! You don't need to tell me what to do! I want to stop now... I can't stand it anymore! Everything's a wreck!"  
  
"You're right Sakura... everything's a wreck..." Sayo whispered.  
  
~ 'Cause we lost it all, and nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect, now it's just too late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect ~  
  
[Eriol: Warning! Next lines' are the song lyrics that is left.]  
  
(~) "Nothings gonna change the things that you said, and nothing's gonna make this right again!!! Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you but you don't understand!!!!!"(~)  
  
[Eriol: The lines above is the only song lyrics C20 is putting in speeches.]  
  
I cried and cried until I felt Sayo come near me. I then took the umbrella and ran away.  
  
~ 'Cause we lost it all and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect (--Repeat 2 times) ~  
  
"Dad... I'm sorry but I just can't be..."  
  
I stopped at Tomoyo's house to get comfort.  
  
~ I'm sorry I can't be ~  
  
"Perfect..." 


End file.
